Vampire Knight: This Would Be Paradise
by Leviaet
Summary: Centuries of fighting between vampires and humans; with all the blood that's been shed, many would think that a treaty for peace is most likely impossible. So when this supposedly impossible treaty is formed between the two parties, rebellion naturally follows suit. What will become of the fragile peace humanity has finally attained, threatened by rebels?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Peace.

A strange concept it was. It is said to be the time when everyone is happy, when all is good and hate nonexistent. When there is only love.

How could something so flawless, exist? It was rather foolish, to be honest. There is no such thing as a world with only love. For love to exist, so must hate. For happiness, pain. For life, death.

The world ran in a never ending cycle of love and hate. Peace was impossible, as long as man existed. And yet, some people still wish for peace, if not something as close as possible to it. They hope for a world where suffering is scarce, and joy aplenty. Foolish as they were, the very thought of such a beautiful world gives them strength, hope, and the will to fight for such a world. Who could blame them? After all, this world they lived in... Was a complete mess.

Vampires against humans. A bloody fight that will never come to an end, unless either sides are completely wiped out. Both were at fault; neither was innocent. There were vampires who killed without reason, and humans who were just as vicious as the creatures of the night. The treaty between vampires and hunters didn't help improve the situation. Perhaps on the outside it appeared as if many issues had been solved, that the treaty could protect both kind. But in truth, it only prevented both sides from officially waging war on each other. Blood was still being spilled.

Over the years, a group of renegades had risen, all victims of the feud between the two races. They were tired of the false peace they had, knowing that it couldn't protect them. So they chose to do it their own way.

The group was known as Legion. Ironically, in contrast to the name, the group had at first consisted of only 5 members. The hunters and vampires dismissed them as jokes, and made a mockery out of them, but the moment their numbers increased to dozens all over the world, scattered in many locations and some highly trained, others soon came to realize just how big of a threat Legion would be to the fragile, temporary peace they'd finally gotten for themselves. But by then, Legion had already established themselves as a fully operational organization, and all efforts to track down and locate them proved futile, for they could never find the heart of Legion.

Clashes between all three sides were inevitable. Lives were lost, families were torn, it was much worse than when Legion had yet to exist. But all this, they saw as a necessary price for the promised land.

Over the past century, Legion activities had lessened considerably. People had begun to wonder if Legion was disbanding, or planning something big, but as they awaited for another mass murder of vampires or humans, they found none. Some chose to believe the latter, knowing that underestimating Legion could come back to bite them in the ass. Again. Others chose to forget and move on, haging no desire to fret over a supposedly phantom organization. Truths became stories, stories became legends, and legends became myths.

Legion, however, was most certainly far from a myth.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Orders Will Be Orders

"Pardon?"

"Have I not made myself clear, child? You are hereby accused of treason, and henceforth sentenced to death. The execution will take place tomorrow, at sundown."

She had _never_ felt so frightened in her entire life.

Then again, she never had felt frightened in her life - until now of course. Her usual assignments required her to go face to face with the target, but every mission would have a chance of survival, no matter how slim. She could fight to survive. An execution however, was an entirely different concept. An execution means her death was planned. Ordered. Verified. Whatever words that one could use to describe an execution.

She remained silent before the Jury. There was no need to defend herself, she knew, for she wasn't the first sentenced to executions. There had been many others before her, and many had tried to plead innocent, but she doubted any of them succeeded. The Jury were always very careful when it came to accusing someone of a crime, especially one that involved a death sentence. If she was accused of treason, so be it. Her expression was stoic - an exemplary facade mastered after years of training and practice. Her eyes glanced to the two personnel that stood beside her. She was well acquainted with them - especially the taller male. No doubt her execution would affect their duties. She wondered if they would be there to watch her execution. She would rather they didn't. Perhaps with her rank and records, she could request that the execution be done in secret, with only the Jury and executioner. Or arrange something such that they would not be present at her time of death.

Yes, she'd like that very much.

"Court dismissed. Take the guilty to her cell."

Her eyes shifted to her seated comrades. Or ex-comrades. Eleven members - comprised of both adults and youths - split into groups of six and seated on both sides of where the Jury were. On the right, the last seat - the twelfth remained vacant. Hers. That was her seat.

_'Not anymore, I suppose.'_ It would be given to her replacement perhaps a little while after her death, once they found a worthy candidate. Or perhaps one of the two behind her? They were one of the fairly talented youths around. Maybe this would provide an opportunity for them, high rank and all.

The next sundown came swiftly. She was brought to the execution area about half an hour before her scheduled death.

Kneeling in the courtyard in a garb of plain white, she awaited her death with a stoic face. From how she was completely surrounded by tall, concrete walls of grey, she would've forgotten that this was a seaside base and not a prison if it weren't for the seagulls that nested on the high rooftops and crevices of the stronghold.

"Sundown has... executio... now begin... accused... treason... by Poison."

She sighs. Such fancy, long-winded sentenced. '_Hurry up and get it over with... Old nags.' _She wants to say, but doesn't bother to.

The poison is served in a plain, white traditional cup - one meant for serving tea in. The liquid seemed harmless - clear and pristine as the purest of water, but one, tiny drop could kill a child within seconds. A whole cup... Well, one could get the idea from the example with a child. She reaches for the cup, and downs the whole thing the moment the ceramic touches her lips.

_Smash!_

Ceramic is scattered across the stone floor in littles bits and pieces. A slim, delicate hand is found next to it, blood seeping out slowly and in an extremely small amount from the cut that stretched across her palm.

"Huntress Butterfly, Rank 12 Shadow, has been executed for treason. A Session of Release shall be conducted in three days' time. Court, dismissed."

Author's Note:

Well, how was the first chapter? Sorry it took a while - school got a little bit more busy than expected. Plus, there was a lot of editing to be done because I seemingly couldn't make up my mind. Spoilt for choices, I'd say?

Anyways, disclaimer~ I do not own Vampire Knight, neither do I own the official characters. I do however, own my OC who will be revealed soon, as well as Legion. Do look forward to the next chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated and pinned up on my Wall of Reviews with your picture next to it.

Hah, I kid you about that last bit. I'm serious about the reviews though. Like, really serious. So serious, you wouldn't know how serious I am till I- Right, right, I'll stop. Hee.


End file.
